Why Should I Hold On
by xXRoMaNtIcReVeNgEXx
Summary: Let the tears fall down my face, let my heart beat with the fastest pace, let me feel this stinging pain, leave everything I hope for to be slain.' If you think that's cool, read and review if you please, for crimson eyes


Why Should Hold On? by Angelic4Evil

Intro: Well, another suicide, which was caused by someone else's suicide.

Disclaimer: You have to be stupid to think evil owns Beyblade.

_You were taken it away_

_Now I have nothing_

_There's nothing left_

_Nothing left but scars_

_I'm hopelessly destroyed_

_I'm lifeless, but living_

_I'm in tact, but broken_

_I'm still here, but I'm lost_

His life was a wreck. He lost his true love, he lost contact of everyone. He lost his friends. He lost his family. Azura was the very last person he had left. All he could do now was search for an answer, a new beginning. Azura meant everything; he would do anything to have her alive. He'd do anything for his old life with her, his friends and family, but no, you can't change the past. You can't just alter everything to your liking. Everyone destroyed her, somehow, some way. He was all she had left, but people drove her away. To eventually Kai finding her bloody corps lying beside a dagger. His endless tears, the sleepless nights, the hopeless life he started to lead.

_Why should hold on_

_Why should I go on_

_Tearing my heart to sorrow_

_Cuz I cant see my tomorrow_

_My Koi, why can't you see_

_You were the only one I could believe _

_Now there's nothing left to believe_

_Nothing left to see _

Kai's P.O.V.

My Koi. Why did you go? I have nothing left. Why did those bastards have to break you? Those bastards used to be our friends. Why do they hate us now? Why didn't you have a second chance? Why couldn't I save you in time? I can't believe you left me here. Why were you taken away from me? I'm feel so helpless. I feel so alone. Wait a minute, what do I mean feel? This is not only feel, it is. I am alone, and helpless. There's just nothing left for me if you're not here. I wish you knew I'd do anything for you back. I wish you knew you were everything to me.

_I never had anything but you_

_I didnt even have the truth_

_Why did you abandon me_

_Why is it I can never be_

_My Koi you were my last chance_

_My finally piece of happiness_

_I'm hopeless, broken now_

_I'm lifeless, destroyed now_

There's nothing left to believe in now. There's nothing left for me in this life. I hope you're happy now, my koi. I hope that you're happy that you've escaped them. I don't want to see another tomorrow without you. Tyson, Hilary, Max, Kenny, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, all you bastards. My koi is gone because of you. I despised you so for doing this to us. I don't want a tomorrow where I must see your murderers, Azura. I don't want to face those who drove you away forever.

_Why should hold on_

_Why should I go on_

_Tearing my heart to sorrow_

_Cuz I cant see my tomorrow_

_My Koi, why can't you see_

_You were the only one I could believe _

_Now there's nothing left to believe_

_Nothing left to see _

I remember you. Your beautiful self with the soft black hair. Those silverish blue eyes, and how amazing you were. You were the most intelligent and kind person in this world and now the next. Your clever tongue, which no other could match. Your 'I don't take no shit', cold, dark attitude was what I most admired about you. I know I sound desperate now, and that's because you're gone now and I have nothing left. I didn't deserve to be graced by your wonderous self. You were a fallen angel that was taken away from me. No one will be able to replace you, my koi.

_If I could_

_I would change our past_

_If I could_

_I would save you everytime_

_If I could _

_I would have helped you along the way_

_My Koi, I wish that I did_

_But it's just too late_

_It too late for wishing_

_I'm just too late_

My Koi, I remember when we were together my sweet love. I remember everything. I remember what koi means. I remember you called me that and never told me. I remember in the end that I had to find out on my own, and what you kept calling me was Love. I remember when you said ai shiteru that final day and I thought you were mad at me, but weren't. You were saying I love you. I wish I had the chance to say I love you too.

_Why should hold on_

_Why should I go on_

_Tearing my heart to sorrow_

_Cuz I cant see my tomorrow_

_My Koi, why can't you see_

_You were the only one I could believe _

_Now there's nothing left to believe_

_Nothing left to see _

I want to change what I have done in our past. I wish I saved you. Why didn't I check on you that night? I should of come over. I know you would be crying that night of all nights. I'm worthless, I didn't even bother to help. I just abandoned you and did not say another word about it. That was the very night you died. Why am I so stupid? I wish I was with you at least, but I just too late. Why am I always too late to help? Damn me and my late hoping. I'm dead inside. Simply broken inside. Why did it end up this way? My Koi, I miss you so much. I want to be with you, but you will never come back. So I'll go to you, my Koi. I will take my dagger and shove it through my heart. See you soon my Koi.

_You were my only reason to hold on_

_My last reason to go on_

_You were my reason for living_

_My last hope for life_

_I only had you_

_You hid me for the truth_

_You saved me but now_

_I'm broken, just broken_

_I have nothing left to believe_

_Nothing left to see_

Evil: Well, another chapter, another suicide.

Kai: Why is it you're so pestimistic?

Evil: I wasn't always like this, but all I have to say about it is, the only thing I'm glad I got out of it is the truth.

Kai: I see why you're so sad most of the time.

Evil: So at least you know.

Azura: You know it is sweet that Kai actually cared about me in this one.

Evil: I know, even if he ended up dying.

Kai: Why is it every time Evil talks to you, you don't try to kill her?

Azura punches him.

Azura: I don't try to kill you either, you just pick fights with me.

Kai: You hit me. (makes a cute sad face) It hurts.

Evil hugs him.

Evil: Stop acting like a little kid, Kai. You need to start acting like a man again.

Kai (in perky way): Okay!

Evil: And not a sugar high one.

Kai: Alright.

Azura: Ooookay, whatever. Okay review everyone, cya. Now children say goodbye.

Evil: Yea, whatever she said. Latz.

Kai just stares at Azura, and walks out coldly.

Azura: It seems he's back to normal.

Evil nods her head.


End file.
